Porcelain Strangers
by Tenshioverlord
Summary: After a encounter with a strange vampire that may have been stalking him, John finds that this might be the change in his life that he needed. Being chased by a gang of werewolves wanting to dismember him for a unknown reason may be the reason he finally finds the person that makes his life not "boring". Were!lock Vamp!lock
1. Chapter 1

John H, Watson walked through the streets of London. There was no where he had to be, no where he was going, just strolling through the dark streets, lights barely storing enough light enough for his old eyes to see. Though he didn't mind being half blind to the darkness, matter of fact he could've cared less if he walked out onto the street and gotten struck by a car, truck, just about anything that could take him out. These days he had these feelings continuously following him about,  
he felt as if there was a missing part of his life, as if there was something to do, though he couldn't find it.

Everyday had been the same ever since he had come back from Afghanistan. Wake up, bathe, eat, walk around and maybe chat with some old mates, and at the end try to sleep, repeat. He would never say it out loud, though he knew deep down he missed his days as a Army Doctor. Nothing happened to him, nothing needed him.

Even though these thoughts had plagued his mind, he can kindly admit that London has changed in a slight bit. Well when he says bit, mean creatures of the night making themselves known and ordering to be treated as a equal and not as monsters. Isn't that ironic, equal rights for monsters? Though he barely cared, mean what the hell are they going to do to him? Kill him, attack,  
or pretty much anything harmful really. Even if any of that happened to John he was pretty sure he could take down a pesty wolf or a emo vampire. Rumors of these beings having some kind of non-human strength didn't scare him, they actually made him want to take one of the creatures down himself. These thoughts hitting his head and making him forget the inner melt down that was happening before, john began walk towards the location his flat was.

It didn't take John a second or two later to realize how far he had really walked from his somewhat cozy home. he began to curse at himself for even walking out this late, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration he had set off hoping to find any cabbie driving out this late.

Oddly though, it had actually seemed as if London was a ghost town. There was no one is sight, no sounds of anything, just a very unsettling silence that seemed to send shivers up John's back. After moments of not seeing any moving creature or thing, John gave up on finding a ride and set off on foot once again. This time walking faster then he had all night, he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right for this setting. He had honestly never heard London so quiet before, there was always some kind of a background noise either it was two arses snogging, or two gits about to absolutely murder each other. Turning down streets and trying hard not to trip by how fast he was walking, John almost thanked god when he noticed he was near his flat. Knowing he would soon be in his bed and tucked away from the cold streets john began to smile to himself, a thing that he didn't do to often.  
He finally had begun to relax and slowed down his walking, he had looked up at the night sky staring at the stars, comparing them to nothing more than little white dots, which were still pretty pleasant. Maybe with all these changes in England, that something will catch a hold of him, new jobs, new people, new sexy vampire ladies. John chuckled to as he thought to himself. Maybe things will get better.

John's smile soon faded though, the unsettling silence had hit him once again. Making him even more tense and nervous, he practically almost went in a full on sprint towards his flat. Arriving there in less then 10 minutes. John rushed in slamming the door only to slide down in front of it, laying down to try to catch his breath. He laid there for a good 5 minutes before finally deciding to get up and perform his nightly routine. Soon after making sure everything was in place john had sat in a chair near his desk. Laying his head in his arms as he rested on the desk itself, John had wondered what it was to cause that horrifying feeling. He could still feel its effects, though ever since he got gotten inside they weren't as strong. Sighing he lifted himself and nearly dropped himself in his bed,  
letting the hands of sleep basically cuddle him into a nest of forgotten dreams and night terrors.

Same morning, same routine. He had once found himself again walking around, no landmark anything only this time he wasn't foolishly walking around at night. He wasn't in a foul mood as well, he was just walking for the sake of walking. Though today he had noticed he was quiet absent minded, he would lose track of where he was, almost tripping on his feet. If anyone had really paid any attention to the man, they would've suggested he was drunk. Looking at something that had caught John's eye,  
he didn't realize that his feet had decided they stood still long enough and he had begun walking without knowing. All would be good and fine if only John hadn't walked right into a very tall person, basically almost collapsing due to the sudden lack of movement.  
His eyes widened as he dusted himself off and began to in a panic apologize for being a dumb arse and walking into the stranger. "Ah, I'm sorry for that wasn't paying attention." John chuckled nervously.  
The taller figure fixing his blue scarf looked over John in a annoyed way and scoffed,  
"Well, maybe instead of gazing at idiotic objects, maybe you can focus on actually walking correctly." "I said sorry, there's no need to be so hateful its not like I stabbed you." John said, obviously taking offense to the strangers rude attitude.  
He may have almost knocked the man into the ground, but at least he went out of his way to apologize he could've ignored it all and walked off.  
"While it might be true that you didn't stab me, I still don't take it kindly for humans just to basically smash into me." The taller man was glaring daggers at John at this point.  
John had finally gotten a good look at the bloke. The man was at least around 6 '0, dark features, skin that almost looked just like a porcelain doll's own, a curly mess of dark hair that looked as if it would latch onto anyone who touched it, and his eye's they looked blue but John could also see a hint of green. Speaking of this Porcelain stranger's eyes,  
they had seemed to carry a emotion with them. It had seem all sound has stopped and shivers had went up John's spine. From this John finally had knew why he had felt so terrified the night before.  
Though John was sure this strange man had caused his distressed should he even confront him, would this man cause harm to John if he had said a thing?  
"Alright, you've got questions." The man had said to John, noticing the change of expression of the shortest of the two.  
John snapped out of his thought process pressed his lips together making a almost perfect straight line. taking in a breath John opened his mouth to speak,  
"Who are you a-" John was cut off his sentence as the stranger interrupted him.  
"The name is Sherlock Holmes, I'm a consulting detective the only one to exist in fact I created the job, I'm also a vampire, though as you can see I'm quite older and powerful if I wasn't why would I be walking out on this quite sunny and dreadful day." The man had spoke quickly, straight to the point.

John was taken aback, not sure on how to continue the conversation.  
"The look on your face before suggested that you had found out my presence from yesterdays night, am I correct?" " You would be." John said looking at Sherlock with furrowed brows. "Ah, well before you go in some kind of panic mode, I was not in any shape or form stalking you, in a way I was protecting you." John snorted smiling in a sarcastic way.  
"Protecting me huh?", John almost broke out in laughter as he continued, "Protecting me from what Mr, Consulting Detective." "Well I could tell you, though if you continue with your little attitude I might just walk away now and let the thing after you gut you like a pig." Sherlock snapping at John getting more and more impatient with this whole conversation. 'Gut you like a pig' echoed in John's mind, making him gulp as his nervousness increased.  
"There's something after me?, Why?" John said voice slight shaking in a way.  
"Here's the fun part doctor, I have no clue what so ever." Sherlock had said in a almost to bright tone. " All I know is you've done something to have this thing attach to you and have it stalk you until it finds a perfect moment to attack.", John's mind was basically spinning at this point. " And if it weren't for me you would probably be dead by now Mr, Watson."

John Watson awoke from his slumber, covered in a cold sweat. Breathing rapidly and very on edge he quickly looked around to see the environment which he was in. His breathing began to slow down as he realized that he was in the comfort of his own home. Sighing John sat up from his bed and began to rub his face. It didn't take to long for Watson to realize he had been in a completely different location before awaking, also him having no memory going home in the first place. John Watson, started to get up from his bed to use the rest room when a flushing sound had stopped him in his tracks, making him freeze as if he was a street performer making money by just standing in place. As soon as the flushing sound had ended the devil himself stepped out the door of the bathroom, dusting off his pants Sherlock looked up to see John Watson staring at him in absolute horror.

"Did, did you just use my restroom?" John staring at the man he had only met not even moments before, not even sure how the man gotten into the flat in the first place.

"Problem?" Sherlock said, adding in a sigh and straightening himself out, stretching out his back making him seem even taller then before.

"Sorta, yeah!" Watson almost yelling at the other, "How the hell did you get into my flat!", Sherlock taken aback by a sudden outburst, all he did was use the restroom - was a man not allowed to piss? Hell he should be paid dragging this mans ass back to the safety of his home!

"Well that's easy enough for me to answer and you to actually understand." Sherlock huffed, " It's simple, you blacked out because god knows what, I found your key's in your pocket which I used to unlock a door. Shocking isn't? Me knowing how to unlock a door with a key, I'm really stepping on up in the world."

"I blacked out?", John asked, finally finding out how he changed locations so fast.

"That's what I said didn't I, or was that even to hard to understand you might be even worse then Anderson." Said the taller man pinching the bridge of his nose, he began to walk across the room to take a seat by the desk that took to much space in the room in his own personal opinion.

" Who the hell is Anderson?" John questioned.

* * *

Well, that's what I have so far, hopefully If I get any feedback I can continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

There they sat, middle of the night nothing else to make a sound other then their chattering, slight arguments , and laughter. John was becoming more comfortable around the creature of the night, the only thing that made fears pry into his mind was well they literally just properly met today. It's true that this man seemed like a heartless and a absolute prick, yet there was something charming about the being that sat before John. Perhaps it was the one in a kind appearance that this man had owned, or maybe it was his eye's that seemed to pierce right through you whenever you looked at them dead on - whatever it was about Sherlock, John felt a magnetic force pulling him closer to this creature.

"Want to know whats funny Mr, Watson?" Sherlock asked, eyeing down the Solider like he was prey. John shifted uncomfortably while being under the stare of the vampire. _Oh god he's going to try to kill me now isn't he?_

 _Let him try, I'll kick his ass to the next century - That'll show him. Instead of turning into a demonic serial killer like the people that are trying to hurt me I'll go hulk on this man. John smash._

"John!, are you even listening?" John was snapped back into reality by Sherlock's voice. John's facial expression of confusion answered Sherlock's question right away. Sherlock sighed, "Do I at least have your attention right now?", John nodded.

"As I was saying, the funny thing is you know nothing about me, but I know almost all there is to you." Sherlock stated, smirking as if what he said was supposed to hurt the other person. John chuckled, "What all do you know about me Mr, Detective?"

"I know you used to be a Army Doctor who recently came back from Afghanistan whose been done on his luck ever since he's gotten back. Not much behind that really only that you got shot and sent back. Telling by the place you stay in you're most likely on bad terms with your family, if you weren't you would most likely be staying with them other then this - don't get offended, run down flat. I know you have a brother who you won't got to for help, probably because he's a alcoholic, maybe it's because he recently left his wife. I also have ideas and clues on your past relationships to, Mr. Watson, or rather Dr. Watson I guess." Sherlock spoke without stuttering, each word coming out way to fast for John's head to really keep up.

"Wait, hang on just a second," John interrupted," what do you mean by ideas and clues on my past _relationships?"_ John raised a eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for a answer.

"Well, that you've been in a relationship with a werewolf in the past" Sherlock said bluntly staring off into space.

"Well, I think you've mistaken Mr. Holmes." John replied mocking Sherlock's voice. Watson doesn't recall ever being with one of those creatures, let alone being in the same room as one actually - you could never tell if someone was joking are not when they say _oh hey I'm a were wolf_.

" I beg to differ, you reek of a mutt, even though you can justify that by owning a dog I've walked in your flat and haven't seen any dog toy, new papers on the floor with feces , or the unholy hound dog itself." Sherlock sighed, it seemed like talking about any sort of canine seemed to irritate him. "Another statement, you can sense when a predator is lurking towards you, stalking you, you've felt it before - a overwhelming urge to run away, to fight this creature off, or perhaps...," Sherlock trailed off, looking lost in his own world of countless thoughts and theories, " to run into someones protective arms, but where is that someone Dr. Watson?" Sherlock eye's darkened as he settled his eyes upon John. "Ever wanted to know why these over sized dogs always go picking on other humans, but not you Dr. Watson?" Sherlock smirked.

"Why would that be?", John answered gazing away from the man before him. His palms seemed like they were getting sweaty, he could feel Sherlock staring right through him, he felt uncomfortable.

"It appears that whoever this werewolf that you were with _intimately_ seems to have marked you, but here's the odd part." Sherlock stopped to put his hands underneath his chin ,"You're a human there's no way that this beast could've even made you its proper mate." John squeezed his hands together to make tight fists, _man this supernatural stuff is confusing_ John said to himself. Most of what Sherlock had said was true, John didn't have family he could go to or got along with really. John had never even owned a dog in his entire life, despite the memories of begging for one as a child. John had also noticed weird behavior between those of the supernatural when John would walk by or attempt to have a friendly chat with. As for his _brother,_ he didn't have one all he had was a older sister named Harriet, which they called Harry. Harry and John never quite got on, they always had their differences but John's view of his sister went down hill rapidly when she left her wife. John recalls it being one of the most insensitive things she had ever done. There was more to that story that what it appears, but John didn't even want to waste his energy remembering all of that mess. as John realized how much this man had gotten right his face twisted into a face of astoundment. _Brilliant,_ John said to himself.

"Excuse me?", Sherlock's face showed confusion, well John doesn't look like you said that to yourself now, does it?

"Well, uh," John scrambled for words,"what you said, almost spot on- good, quite good." John nervously licked his lips, a bad habit of his, and continued on,"Just one thing you've missed there mate."

"And that is?" Sherlock huffed.

"I don't think my sibling has male genitals." John chuckled.

"A sister?", Sherlock gritted his teeth," There's always something missing." Sherlock soon chuckled along with John.

" What about you then, since you know basically all about me - any siblings?" John smiled, hoping that this action would lighten the room and he can hopefully find out more about this Sherlock Holmes.

"I've got a older brother, then I have a pig." Sherlock said, replacing the positions of his hands, now leaning on the desk with his elbow.

John snorted," A pig, seriously?" the image of a small house pig following this man around was hysterical to John for a odd reason.

"Yes, his name is Mycroft, and he will be the most dangerous man you'll ever meet if you have the misfortune to do so."

 _Oh so it's not a actual pig._

A few awkward coughs soon followed to try to catch the attention of the Consulting Detective to somehow to continue the conversation. This however didn't work it had seemed like the Detective had already dropped out of listening.

"So, any special girls in your life?", John had no clue why he had asked this, he just needed something to keep that silence from coming back.

"Nope, not really my area." Sherlock replied, though it still seemed like he paid barely any attention to the other man in the flat.

"Oh well, any guy?", Johns eye's grew wide as he realized what he had just asked, he quickly added," Which is perfectly fine by the way!" John nearly stuttering. Sherlock shot John a very odd look, as if he had been slightly offended.

"I know it's fine.", Sherlock replied eyeing the doctor down, as to find answers on why this man would even ask. "Dr. Watson I would like to inform you, that even though I'm somewhat _flattered_ I am completely married to my work." Before Sherlock could even continue he was over voiced by John's nervous blabbering.

The room was quiet yet again, John gave up on all hope onto asking more _personal_ questions - or even continuing a conversation at this point.

"You've said that I have been with a were wolf." John spoke up.

"Indeed, like I said you stink like a mutt."

"Well, maybe that's the thing trying to hunt me down." John said to Sherlock, he seemed like he felt indifferent to the idea.

"I haven't really told you the details behind what's really going on haven't I?" Sherlock began, "Then again I didn't have time to, since someone wanted to play sleeping beauty." Sherlock crossed his arms. John glared at Sherlock for the comment, _at l east I didn't stab you while I passed out._ Sherlock snorted, almost like he had read Johns thought's and heard what he had said.

"I know exactly what is after you Dr. Watson I just wanted revenge for you bumping into me.", Sherlock smirked as he continued, " I keep saying things about werewolves and it just now hit you that it might just be that. Well at least you figured it out, that's better then Anderson," _who the hell is Anderson , "_ Though I sadly have to say that it's not a single wolf, matter of fact it seems like you have a pack after you." Sherlock finished. John blinked a few times, _a whole pack_. This can't be real, what the hell had John done to have this happen.

"So, what am I gonna do?" John asked, Sherlock's face showing confusion. "Am I going to have people watch over me, or are you going to let these people hunt me down just to catch them, or are you just going to stalk me until they make a move?"

"Well there's those options and there's another one." Sherlock replied, " There's a nice flat we could both move into, you wouldn't be alone hardly since the landlady would most likely always be there, as for myself hard to say."

"You want me, to move into a flat, with you?"

"Problem?" Sherlock asked."It would be better then living here in my own opinion."

"Where would this flat be apparently, since you already know the landlady?"

"221B, Baker Street." Sherlock stated firmly. John thought about the options he was given, he would like to get out of this place and possibly into something better. Then again, moving in with a man he had just met was kinda - well odd. "I sometimes play the violin at anytime." Sherlock said, without any context.

"I'm sorry, but what?", John asked slightly confused about what a violin had to do with any of this.

"Well, if we're going to be living together I think you should know some habits of mine before deciding to do so." Sherlock explained. He had seemed pretty confident that John would have went ahead and said yes, but all of this was just to strange for John to answer right away. _Hell if I went ahead and got attacked would anyone even miss me?_ John wondered. He had barely any family, no lover , he had a few pals but none close enough for them to even worry about him. The only one that would probably care in the slightest would ironically be his sister. Now that Johns thought's began to hit a dark place, he had realized that this is the only thing that has really happened since he has gotten home. This was the only thing that changed up things in his life who knows maybe John can change it up a lot more. Maybe now his life wouldn't be a constant repeat of just basic survival and nothing more. This brought nervousness to John, but excitement at the same time. There was a slight chance that this man here himself could also kill John, he has no idea who he is - hell he could be lying about everything he's saying.

Out of no where a phone began to ring, making John slightly jump and Sherlock to sigh. "It's me don't worry.", Sherlock proceeded to pull his phone out of his pocket to answer. Sherlock had stepped out of the room, making his conversation private, John sat alone still pondering on what to do. John could hear Sherlock's footsteps pacing back and forth, he could also hear the sound of his voice - though not being able to make a word out. From what John could hear though was a heated conversation, he tried to listen very closely then he heard one word _pig_. John nearly busted out laughing at the insult heard from the other argument seemed to go on forever until Sherlock finally opened the door to the room quite aggressively.

"I'm sorry to inform you Dr. Watson, but it seems like I must take my leave." Sherlock spoke up,"If you wish to take up my offer about the flat meet me there tomorrow, I hardly doubt that the people after you would make a move tonight - though be on guard Dr. Watson." and with that Sherlock left in a hurry.


End file.
